


Golden Slumbers {The Inevitable}

by macabremusic



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Injury, Shock, like hoooooooly shit, yet again i am so very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabremusic/pseuds/macabremusic
Summary: Meg is mortal. Apollo is not.Let the angsty oneshots ensue.
Relationships: Apollo & Meg McCaffrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Golden Slumbers {The Inevitable}

Meg McCaffery was dead. 

Meg McCaffery was dead, and Apollo was staring at the floor in shock. 

He should have seen this coming. If he had only paid closer attention. If he had warned her. If he was a better friend. If he was a better healer. 

If

If

If

If

The moment, the very second he had received word of her death, he appeared rather violently in the infirmary, where her body was. Warm. Still warm. One of her dual swords was by her side, the other a ring on her right index finger. 

Her hands. Were covered. In blood. 

There were other people in the room. He was aware of that. He didn't care. 

His face was contorted in a pained expression of shock. She wasn't breathing. 

She wasn't breathing. 

Why wasn't she breathing. 

There was a hand on his shoulder. Who it belonged to, he had no idea. 

Someone was pulling on his arm. He shook them off, fell to his knees beside her cot. 

This wasn't happening. 

This wasn't happening. 

This wasn't happening. 

This wasn't happening. 

This wasn't happening. 

He looked at her face. 

It was covered in blood. 

Caked. 

**Blood.**

**Blood.**

**Blood.**

**Blood.**

**Blood.**

**Blood.**

She was gone long before he got there. He knew that. He could tell that. Some part of his mind, the part that still tried to act logically, was telling him that she had clearly died instantly, unable to survive whatever hit her. 

That didn't stop him from trying to heal her. 

Trying. 

And trying. 

And trying. 

And trying. 

And trying. 

And trying. 

Until the mystery person tugged on his arm, and he was face to face with a horse. 

A horse? A horse. 

Some part of his mind was trying to tell him. "That's your friend, that's Chiron." 

He didn't listen. 

The rest of him laughed shakily. He must have looked scary. The people backed away. 

He tried collecting himself, tried taking deep breaths, tried telling himself that it was alright, you knew this was coming, and she's probably laughing at you from Elysium. 

His body did not respond. 

His eyes couldn't be torn from her face. Her neck was bent in an awkward position, she looked a bit like she was winking, but the situation made it horrifying. 

And her mouth. 

Her mouth. 

It was ripped open, like something had torn her cheek. He could see the inside of her mouth. Her gums looked destroyed, her teeth bloody and mangled. 

But that clearly was not how she had died. 

There was a large puncture wound on her chest. Not even a clean one. It looked like something had stabbed her, then decided that no, stabbing was not enough. They would rip open her chest, make sure she was nearly unrecognizable. 

Someone dragged him away. He didn't protest. He was still trying to comprehend. 

It felt like the world had stopped and he couldn't blink or breathe or think about anything. 

He was vaguely aware of someone trying to talk to him, Chiron probably. He couldn't understand the words, but he tried to answer. The English left a bad taste in his mouth, but that might have been the bile threatening to rise further in his throat. 

He could barely stand. The tears came down automatically. He hadn't blinked once. 

He was sat down on a bench, hard. Chiron had his hands on his shoulders, trying to get him to look up, say something, anything. His face looked blurry to Apollo, whose body was rapidly shifting to find a look that suited the occasion. He didn't even notice. 

The body settled on the form of Lester Papadopoulos. 

He looked up. 


End file.
